Fairy Tail: The Rise Of The Dark Knight
by Merry Hime
Summary: the rise of the dark knight is about romance,betrayal,adventure,magic and friendship. this story is about solving mystery of lucy heartfilia.sorry if my summary suck. i'm still new. Enjoy!


_**FAIRY **__**TAIL : **__**AFTER **__**STORY**_

_**MAIN CHARACTERS:-**_

_**NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

_**LUCY HEARTIFILIA**_

_**LUNA CANDY/HEARTIFILIA**_

_**AARION STEADLER**_

_**TOMI CARAMEL**_

**LISANNA STRAUSS**

**SIDE CHARACTERS:-**

_**GRAY FULLBUSTERS**_

_**ERZA SCARLET**_

_**JELLAL FERNANDES**_

_**JUVIA LOXAR**_

_**ERIEL FELSLINE**_

_**CELINE HOPE**_

_**CHERYLLYNE HOPE**_

_**ATSUKI CAVARNAL**_

_**MIRAJANE STRAUSS**_

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD:-**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL**

**LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**LISANNA STRAUSS**

**GRAY FULLBUSTER**

**ERZA SCARLET**

**JELLAL FERNANDES**

**JUVIA LOXAR**

**MIRAJANE STRAUSS**

**DARK KNIGHT GUILDS:-**

**LUNA CANDY/HEARTIFILIA**

**AARION STEADLER**

**TOMI CARAMEL**

**ERIEL FELSLINE**

**CELINE HOPE**

**CHERYLLYNE HOPE**

**ATSUKI CAVARNAL**

**PROFILE:-**

**NAME-**** NATSU DRAGNEEL (NATSU)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****ERZA SCARLET, GRAY FULLBUSTER AND LUCY HEARTIFILIA.**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY- ****LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**ENEMY- ****ANYONE WHO HURT LUCY**

**SIBLINGS- ****NONE**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****LUCY HEARTIFILIA (LUCY)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****CELESTIAL SPIRIT MAGE, DARK MAGE, SPELL CASTER**

**PARTNER- ****NATSU DRAGNEEL,ERZA SCARLET AND GRAY FULLBUSTER**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY- ****NATSU DRAGNEEL**

**ENEMY- ****LISANNA STRAUSS **

**SIBLINGS-**** LUNA CANDY/HEARTIFILIA (IMOUTOU/YOUNGER SISTER)**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****LISANNA STRAUSS (LISANNA)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****TRANSFORM MAGE**

**PARTNER- ****NO ONE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE**

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE *IN LOVE WITH NATSU***

**ENEMY- ****LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**SIBLINGS- ****MIRAJANE STRAUSS (ONEE-SAN), ELFMAN STRAUSS (ONII-CHAN)**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****GRAY FULLBUSTER (GRAY)**

**AGE-**** 19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****ICE MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****NATSU DRAGNEEL, ERZA SCARLET AND LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY-**** JUVIA LOXAR**

**ENEMY- ****EVIL WIZARDS**

**SIBLINGS- ****NO ONE**

**GUILDS-**** FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****ERZA SCARLET (ERZA)**

**AGE- ****20 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****RE-EQUIP MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****LUCY HEARTIFILIA,NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GRAY FULLBUSTER**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY-**** JELLAL FERNANDES**

**ENEMY-**** EVIL WIZARDS**

**GUILDS-**** FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****JELLAL FERNANDES (JELLAL)**

**AGE- ****20 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****MYSTOGAN**

**PARTNER- ****NO ONE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY- ****ERZA SCARLET**

**ENEMY- ****DARK WIZARD**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****JUVIA LOXAR (JUVIA****)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC-**** WATER MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****GAJEEL REDFOX**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY- ****GRAY FULLBUSTER**

**ENEMY- ****ANYONE WHO HURT GRAY-SAMA**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****MIRAJANE STRAUSS (MIRA)**

**AGE- ****20 YEARS OLD **

**MAGIC- ****TRANSFORM MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****NO ONE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN-**** SINGLE**

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE**

**ENEMY- ****ANYONE WHO HURT HER SIBLINGS**

**SIBLINGS- ****LISANNA STRAUSS (IMOUTOU), ELFMAN STRAUSS (OTOTO)**

**GUILDS- ****FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME- ****LUNA CANDY/HEARTIFILIA (LUNA)**

**AGE- ****17 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****SPELL CASTER AND DARK MAGE**

**PARTNER- ****AARION STEADLER AND TOMI CARAMEL**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE **

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE**

**ENEMY- ****MEGURINE LUKA**

**SIBLINGS- ****LUCY HEARTIFILIA**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME-**** AARION STEADLER (AARION)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****SPELL CASTER AND FIRE MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****LUNA CANDY/ HEARTIFILIA AND TOMI CARAMEL**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE**

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE**

**ENEMY-**** AKATSUKI REN**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME- ****TOMI CARAMEL/ KAGAYAMINE TOMIE(TOMI)**

**AGE- ****17 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC-**** LIGHT MAGE**

**PARTNER- ****LUNA CANDY/ HEARTIFILIA AND AARION STEADLER**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE**

**TAKEN BY- ****ICON- (LUNA-SAMA)**

**ENEMY-**** HATSUNE MIKU**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME- ****ERIEL FELSLINE (ERIEL)**

**AGE- ****18 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****SHADOW MAGE**

**PARTNER- ****ATSUKI CAVARNAL**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN**

**TAKEN BY- ****ATSUKI CAVARNAL**

**ENEMY- ****AYAME HEART**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME- ****CELINE HOPE (CEL)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****WATER MAGE**

**PARTNER- ****CHERYLLYNE HOPE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE**

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE **

**ENEMY- ****STRAUSS SISTER**

**SIBLINGS- ****CHERYLLYNE HOPE**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME- ****CHERYLLYNE HOPE (CHERYLL)**

**AGE- ****18 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****WIND MAGIC**

**PARTNER- ****CELINE HOPE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****SINGLE **

**TAKEN BY- ****NO ONE**

**ENEMY- ****STRAUSS SISTERS **

**SIBLINGS- ****CELINE HOPE**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**NAME- ****ATSUKI CAVARNAL (ATSUKI)**

**AGE- ****19 YEARS OLD**

**MAGIC- ****ICE MAGIC **

**PARTNER- ****ERIEL FELSLINE**

**SINGLE/TAKEN- ****TAKEN **

**TAKEN BY- ****ERIEL FELSLINE**

**ENEMY- ****SHIZURU RYU**

**GUILDS- ****DARK KNIGHT**

**THE END  
!**


End file.
